1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for controlling a work processing operation of a machine tool.
2. Background Art
To standardize sequence programs necessary for work processing operations regardless of the specifications of a machine tool, a conventional machine tool control apparatus is configured to set standard sequence programs (referred to hereinafter as a basic parameter) serving as standards in response to the specifications of the machine tool. Upon running of the unfinished machine tool during the manufacturing stage of the machine tool and also upon temporary running of the machine tool during a failure, part of the basic parameter is temporarily switched, thus running the machine tool based on this temporarily set parameter. (See JP-UM-A-5-33202)